From Polish patent specification PL212572 the railway buffer is known comprising a cylinder in which rubber spring elements are used, said elements constituting the first bump energy absorbing stage. The second stage of absorbing energy in this known solution is created by an outer deformable tube led by an additional guiding sleeve on an immobile bush of a bumper, whereas this immobile bush of the bumper is used in extreme conditions of a collision as the first cut element constituting the third energy absorbing element.
From Polish patent application P.401424 a railway bumper is also known comprising a flow damping cylinder having its inner space limited by distant glands guiding a piston by a double-sided piston rod. This cylinder is also used for placing rubber ring dumpers in it, as well as an element being cut in extreme collision conditions.
The aim of this invention is to create an impact energy absorbing device having greater resistance against lateral forces. Said device, despite its simplified structure, should be able to absorb and amortize great energy portions in extraordinary situations such as collisions between rail vehicles, as well as to smoothly absorb variable forces existing during the usual exploitation.